Shadow
by Nonpoint Racer
Summary: An alternative look into the life of a "Bad Guy" from Wreck-it-Ralph
1. Chapter 1

"Parting is such a sweet sorrow" The all so familiar banner read in it's warm chubby lettering. _It really is Taffyta _though as she soberly trudged through the gate. The brightly colored rainbow walkway following would cheer most up, but to her all was a stale grey. _Maybe I'll go to that Green Hill stage in Sonic's world. It's so lovely when it's cloudy like this_. Taffyta Muttonfudge was easily the most accomplished racer in Sugar Rush next to Vanellope Von Schweetz; the racer cringed to herself . Since becoming a 'real racer' again, Vanellope was an unstoppable racing machine. And since then, Taffyta had lost all her loyalty. _If only they could understand. _Always being loyal to the ruling authority, everyone was proven wrong once the game reset. _I remember that day, when everything changed. _ She quietly mused some lyrics to her self. She couldn't help but smile_. Francis Fluggerbutter you and your rock and roll. _Just a small smile, a mere sparkle in her eye. He was the only person nice to her after Vanellope was ruler again_. How could you side with king candy? You and I are no longer friends Taffyta. _The memory of Candlehead sharply came rushing back to her. _She had always been such a loyal follower... _Slightly impressed at her former comrades stand, Taffyta shook her head. She stepped off the trolley into Game Central Station. By now her head was felt like it was swimming in lukewarm soup. _Dear God if you haven't forgotten me, please take this feeling away... _

OUCH! Taffyta searingly bite her tongue as she tumpled over CuBert. WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! She barked instinctively. CuBert sharply replied in some sort of gibberish. _Why is it so easy to be mean?_ Disappointment flared up inside as she ran away, making her head throb like a jack hammer. _Why can't you be more like Vanellope? You're on the game counsel, you should be better! _It had been a long time since those days when the game was first plugged in...

THE FINAL TURN OF THE RACE, IT'S VANELLOPE IN FIRST AND TAFFYTA RIGHT ON HER BUMPER the announcer gleamed over the intercom as the two racers battled. Vanellope was fast but Taffyta was too. The first Random-Roster-Race after the game had been plugged in , none of the racers had been on the Sugar Rush Speedway. Every corner was a guess and pure terror for Taffyta as she jerked the wheel just to stay in contention, agonizing turn after turn yet Vanellope took each corner like it was as natural to her as breathing_. My nerves are on fire! _Learning the track was difficult enough, but keeping up with the Princess was a horrible game of guessing and dumb luck. Her racers' "code" urged her to go faster. She punched the throttle and OH NO! The car swayed violently as the back tires shrieked upon losing traction _I hit the corner too fast! _Her beloved '_Pink Lightning_' jerked violently to the left and flew off the track, doing a visceral 180 as it and the hapless driver flew through candy cane trees. Left and right confectionery confers splinted and thundered to pieces as the crowd gasped in horror.

_My entire body is numb _was the first thought in Taffyta's head as marshmallow medics gently attempted to wake her. Behind them she could see the other racers, all out of their cars now. As her senses returned Taffyta could smell the brine laden embrace of kart exhaust in the air_. Guess I wasn't out long. _She glanced to the left; her car in pieces and Vanellope being wildly cheered for while holding a sparkling trophy. _It's so beautiful. _Taffyta forgot about her beloved car for a moment and embraced the warm feeling wafting over her. _It must be great to be the good guy. _Taffyta was programmed to be Vanellope's rival, but the truth is she didn't dislike anything about her "That's what you get for trying to beat the Princess!" One of the racers yelled. The rest of the racers snapped around, laughing with all too much enjoyment. The warmth and longing from a moment ago collapsed around her as a shuddering feeling of sorrow swept over her like a foul wind. Taffyta glanced left and right, desperately searching for an ounce of compassion but none was found. She held back tears but it was no use. She felt the pressure in her throat rush out. She wailed in sorrow...

_It's been 15 years. _Taffyta slowly trudged to the gate of "Sonic the Hedgehog". As she entered Sonic's world, she felt the cool breeze and relaxed as intoxicating smells of the ocean air caressed her senses. The strawberry-Esq began to smile. The sea gently lapped the shore below. _It's so peaceful. _Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them to reveal the world around her. Rugged cliffs and corky palm trees proudly stood above the shores. Shortly after rolling hills of green proudly bowed and rose like an army of monuments, each one tenaciously contrasting the crisp blue sky.

There is no way I'm racing with a glitch... You will never be a racer like us... Taffyta swayed her head in disappointment. She passed some sunflowers, dancing and gyrating with glee having no idea the turmoil the passerby suffered. For the 15 years King Candy ruled Sugar Rush, Taffyta had showed ruthless loyalty to him. Had he not hacked their code, she would have done the same towards their rightful ruler...

At this point, Taffyta noticed a huge gold ring hovering a few above her. It sparkled in the now dim sunset with a somewhat mystical quality. Maybe I'll see what makes that ring so special some day. She began walking back towards game station. The next stage was full of marble and lava, something she wasn't willing to risk exploring. 'If you die outside your game you won't regenerate, so whatever you do don't die!" We've all heard the announcements in the station. Taffyta smiled. Walking alone always seemed to clear her head.

"Everyone who was ever mean to me shall be executed... Just kidding!"_ I wonder how she stays so optimistic, even with everyone against her until recently_... A motion in the corner of Taffyta's vision coaxed the racer out of her daze_. I was finally starting to relax. _Vanellope was skipping towards Sugar Rush from Tappers. "Vanellope mind holding the trolley?" Taffyta pleaded to the heiress Maybe a bit too desperately. "What's shaking strawberry?" The princess squeaked in her usual cheeky tone. Taffyta hesitated for a moment, writhing her hands. The trolley to Sugar Rush jerked into motion in a sluggish manner. Vanellope could see her rival struggling in thought. "Are you okay_?" She looks like she's going to be sick... Or just a vurp ha ha. C'mon focus you Glitch. _ She could see it in her eyes, what was on Taffyta's heart. "Maybe it's because I'm the President of the game, but I've always been good at sensing what people are thinking." The princess sat up in her seat, a warm smile on her face. Taffyta was twirling her glistening platinum hair around her fingers. The blue eyed blonde seemed to be obsessed with her shoes at the moment ... "I see how you act, how you treat people." Vanellope sighed. "It isn't fun for anybody you do it to." Taffyta closed her eyes. It felt like everything was closing in on her. Even in the dim light of the tunnel Vanellope saw this clear as day. "But I see it in your eyes every time. They're eyes that plead for acceptance and compassion." A cool rush flowed over the strawberry racer's body. Taffyta glanced at her ruler with a look of astonishment on her face. _Thank God, she understands! _"It's easy to be bitter when it seems like everybody hates everything about you. But then somebody comes along that reminds you of what you truly want to be." Their eyes locked for a moment. _She means like Francis. _"Somebody like I don't know Ralph or Francis for instance" The princess said with a coy attitude about her, noticing the strawberry-Esq's eyes which were now as wide as saucers. _She really can read people well. _Taffyta felt her cheeks burning. _Maybe she won't notice seeing we're still in the tunnel. _Vanellope turned slightly, smiling now as if reminiscing. "It's like what Ralph taught me; just because you're a bad guy" The princess twirled the strings to her hood "doesn't mean you're a bad guy." Once bitter rivals, the two now felt like for the first time they were equals. Vanellope for her understanding of her friend, and Taffyta for the understanding she longed for. Had the trolley not abruptly bounced to a stop that moment seemed like it could have lasted forever.

"Thank you Vanellope. I'm so so sorry for everything. I-I..." Taffyta drew a circle in the air by her head as if trying to lasso the words eluding her.. Vanellope just smiled "I understand. As you're merciful princess" The heiress giggled "I forgive you. Besides, holding a grudge just feels like puke all over your soul." Taffyta giggled slightly. _As vulgar as that girl can be, she's right on. _"You have teeth? I'm not sure I ever saw you smile!" The princess cackled into a childish laugh, bracing her hands on her knees like she may collapse from a lack of oxygen. Taffyta winked and gave her signature thumbs up to her rival. "Now how about we go to the track and just have a good time. But remember, you still owe me a soda from our last race wager."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a nice couple weeks. The characters of Sugar Rush had gotten new DLC (Down-Loadable-Content) in the form of costumes and paint schemes. Taffyta was admiring herself in the mirror. She had a green dress with dark frill. The shoes were rather large 'Jordan' style basketball shoes that were green and white. To finish off the outfit was a new hat; a green apple complete with a cute stem and two leaves. She admitted to herself _Definitely my style._ Sour Apple theme. She smiled feeling slightly better. Racing had been tough recently and she was trying hard to keep her emotions in check. Living a lifetime of jumping down peoples throats was not easy to change, causing her migraines on several occasions. Taffyta brushed her midsection. Unfortunately the dress was a bit short..

The racers were now gathered in Sugar Rush castle. They gathered on Thursday night after the random roster race; President Von Schweetze threw a feast for the racers here. The racers all sat at a long central table. Turkey and potatoes and, of course, varying dishes of candy dotted the table amongst other things. Taffyta was staring at her sweet potato casserole; usually this was her favorite but she was too stressed to be hungry. Francis Fluggerbutter was sitting across from the sad racer. He had a new Kit Kat theme for his costume. His color scheme was now red with white stripes and some brown details. He had red glasses pushed on top of his head as opposed to his normal Reese's-themed cap. The only thing not different was his golden hair. He turned his attention back to his food. _She's getting what she deserves... _Francis cringed. Taffyta had harassed many of the racers of Sugar Rush and even sided with the evil King Candy, although that was nobodies fault, including him for never winning a race for the longest time... Some how something about the girl tugged on his heart tonight. _Maybe it's that cute green costume she has. _The boy mused to himself. _Maybe I'll follow her out tonight to make sure she's okay. _Francis didn't have it in him to hold a grudge, but especially never to be mean to a lady.

Taffyta was walking some of the hallways of the Von Schweetz castle now. She had finished her dinner and kept to her self. Unfortunately she had quickly gotten lost; the halls of the castle were dimly lit with small marshmallow torches. The hall had doors to the outside but they were far too heavy to open alone. "Hey would you like some help?" At first the racer thought she had imagined to the voice. The halls had a strange way of distorting sounds.. "Hey, Taffyta are you lost?" _Definitely heard it this time. _Taffyta turned around and was met eye to eye with Francis. She quickly once-overed the boy, smiling on the inside to his new costume. "I'm fine, just trying to get out of here." The girl spoke Maybe a bit too edgy. Francis had began walking away "On second thought, I wouldn't mind the help." It felt strange, somebody wanting to help her.

The two racers were now walking the halls. Francis fumbled with words in his head. _ Why are you having such a hard time talking to her? You barely know her_! "So.." The boy spoke, fumbling slightly with his hands. "I couldn't help but notice the new costume. It's cute." Taffyta's eyes brightened up. _That's the first nice thing anybody's said to me in days. _"Wh-why thank you." She stuttered and laughed a bit uncomfortably. The racer had never noticed that Francis was actually sort of handsome.. He spoke again. "I saw you earlier tonight, you seemed sort of down... What's going on?" Taffyta stopped walking for a moment, thinking to herself then speaking. "You do things you hate for so long that one day they become part of you. One day you wake up and look in the mirror and you don't even recognize yourself anymore." Francis tried to think of what that would feel like. He remembered the times when they hunted down Vanellope... "Yeah I guess I can relate." He removed his gaze from the ground, looking up at Taffyta. The apple themed racer had such a sad look on her face... It gave the boy a sinking feeling in his chest. "But there's nobody or anything that can keep you from changing that. You can be whatever you want to be. Find something to believe and pass it along to the future. That will be, what people remember you for." Taffyta was still staring at the ground. Francis remembered times where Vanellope had encouraged himself to remember who he was as well. "I've noticed a difference in you. I see you're trying to be nicer to people. I still remember times when you weren't... But they don't happen anymore." Taffyta looked up at her guide. Her heart was beginning to race. _If he can see a change in me, I must be improving!_ The boy stepped closer, placing a hand on the girls shoulder to a slight surprise for both "Friends and encouragement are great, but you have to believe in yourself." Taffyta looked at her friend, feeling a smile creep upon her face. _First time I've smiled in a while. _Francis too smiled at this, his eyes glowing with compassion. "Now c'mon, I know something that'll really cheer you up"

Nightfall is now upon Sugar Rush. Blue yellow and pink fireworks are exploding in a pixilated fashion against the dark blue sky. A couple is seen resting underneath a large golden-marshmallow tree, barely visible in the night. A coconut waterfall is now barely audible over the crackling of the fireworks. Dark rock candy peaks sharply plunge into the night sky. Francis glances at Taffyta whose eyes are wide and who is also bearing a huge smile, for what looked like the first time in a very long time...

Princess Vanellope takes a seat on her throne at the front of the hall, the cushion of the great wooden chair giving a cartoon-esq squeak in the process. She groans slightly, her virtual back aching slightly from being on her feet for so long and entertaining her subjects. The racers and citizens of Sugar Rush were all dining and enjoying the warmth of each other. Being the ruler of the kingdom, Vanellope had a keen eye on all her subjects. Candlehead was with Jubilee and so on and so forth... But no Taffyta or Francis. _Now I wonder what they're up to? _The princess smiled mischievously to herself. Being president was good _But it's great to be queen she thought. _

The fireworks are in their grand finale, the thunder of the exploding is like a stampede in the chests of our two racers. Francis couldn't help but to keep looking at Taffyta_. She looked so nice when she was smiling_... "Francis... Francis? Earth to Francis!" The girl was now looking at him with an attitude of concern, the fireworks being complete for several seconds now. He came to, stuttering slightly "S-sorry, it's just.. just nice to see you smile." Taffyta smiled a little, hesitating to scoot closer to her guide. She looked slightly lost in her thoughts. "Well thank you for the fireworks, I loved them. I haven't seen fireworks since the game was plugged in." Francis cleared his throat, still a bit nervous "I-it was was nothing. It's the least I could do." Taffyta was now facing her lap, looking rather ashamed. "I know I haven't always been nice to you, and I'm so sorry." Francis couldn't think of anything to do so he rubbed her back gently. "It's okay.. I know you didn't mean it." The two locked eyes for a moment. _Francis has such caring eyes_.. Taffyta looked into the boys eyes, hers adoringly locked onto him. Both racers chests are pounding once again, even though the fireworks have been over for a while now. Francis grabs Taffyta's hands in his "If there's ever anything I can do for you" He struggles to find the words. "I wanna be there for you." She squeezes the boys hands slightly as if waiting and then throws her arms around him in a hug. Francis moves for the hug and then.. Their lips meet in a rush. Francis jolts, he is surprised but quickly complies. Taffyta squeaks, the same thought quickly leaving her mind...


End file.
